Pokemon: Friends Reunited
by Syphira
Summary: Pokemon of all regions have suddenly appeared across the globe, and the cause of it seems to be.. storms! It's up to Alecksus and her sister Lylli to find out the following: Where two people disappeared to, why Pokemon are here, and what their future is.
1. Chapter 1

**~Chapter 1~**

_Patter, Patter, Patter..._

The storm that suddenly appeared out of the blue the night before was beginning to subside, and the drops of water ceased to mimic a waterfall. The weather was already becoming whack, but something was different about this.

A certain little girl knew; She couldn't sleep with all the said pitter-pattering on the wall that sounded like it was about to shatter into a million pieces.

"Ugh..." She sat up in the bed and clutched her pillow tightly. "Will this rain end, soon?"

"What's wrong, Lecksi?" Another figure that was covered popped up after much rustling under the bed. A small little grin appeared on her face when she snickered, "Are you crying in your sleep again?"

"No!" She sighed, jumping off the bed that was fit for two. She had cried in her sleep several times when she was younger, but that gave the girl no right to tease her about it! "The rain, duh! I'm thinking about that, Lylli..."

Alecksus Gutierrez; She is an eight year old who knew how to have fun. However, the dirty blonde child was isolated in her own home all week. She was always teased by her little sister, Lylli. They were the same age, but they had _extremely _different personalities; This was what she disliked the most about the two.

She turned to the window, putting her hand onto the glass and sighing deeply. The water itself started as a low drizzle, but the storm erupted almost a day after. Not to mention, this had been happening since a year ago. _Everyone _knew about them, but at the same time, nobody did. Pokemon, _Pocket Monsters_, were suddenly appearing into their world. The thing is: What is with all the _storms_?

Suddenly, a click at their door was heard, and only a shadow could be seen. "Lecksi" turned around and noticed a little bit of the features when it came to the jeans and a striped beanie on the head portion of the body.

Lylli, squinting her eyes as she looked to the front, gave a small grin when she realized who it was at said door. "Shawn!"

"Yo." He turned on the lights to give them a clearer view: A white lab coat on top of casual clothing. This was the perfect combination for the guy's casual and sarcastic tone... _not_. At least the glasses helped him, though. "The rain finally began to stop, y'know? Eheh..."

"Why are you here, Shawn?" Alecksus had tilted her head in confusion.

"Well, you're..." Holding a secret was a such a hard thing to do in front of the kids. He scratched the back of his head, taking the words and rearranging them. "Actually, both of you can get dressed and come with me. I've already asked Orlando if he can let you come with me, and I'll need your help anyways."

And in a flash, he closed the door behind him to wait outside. The two girls, -who gave a smile that bared teeth like an animal-, dashed to the closet and began getting dressed. Going anywhere with Shawn was like a new adventure for them, and it didn't seem like the rain would put a damper on their mood (At least, what was left of it).

Alecksus was already putting on her favorite silver tennis shoes with a sweater dress to keep her warm. The hair was wrapped into a neat little ponytail, to say the least. With this done and done, she put on her own pair of glasses and nodded to herself in the mirror. "You ready, Lylli?"

"Almost!" Lylli didn't feel like getting dressed up for the weather, so she put on a regularly checkered tee in the middle of the closet; The plaid skirt that she had picked out wasn't too long, but too skimpy or short. She looked under the bed and pulled out some brown fur boots.

"So, we're going somewhere? I can't wait!" Lylli was kinda clueless, but she couldn't help squeal in delight whenever she was taken somewhere.

"Yep!" Alecksus nodded, fixing up the rest of her things and opening the door. "Shawn, we're ready~!"

~x~

"_...You guys know about all the Pokemon that have been appearing in the state, right?_"

Shawn was in the tiny gray car he had fixed up a few years back, driving through the wet roads that took their time drying from the rain that had stopped. He took caution because of the toddlers, but realized they had become stupefied with the question he had asked them. Either that, or they had _no clue _on what he was talking about. Were they seriously oblivious to all the creatures about them?

"What about what now?" Lylli blinked.

"Still too young to understand, I see." Shawn let out a rare chuckle, continuing to drive while beginning the story, "A year ago, we had an aurora pass in the sky. An aurora is.. Like a rainbow, but flashes out many colors in the sky in what looks like a line. Not to mention, the climates have been changing all around the world because of it. It's not just _our _state that obtained the power of Pokemon anymore."

"Heeh~?" Lylli had heard the term of Pokemon like once, so she wasn't very educated with anything he was saying. Alecksus knew about them; In fact, she grew up a bit with the games in her life. She was always using the DS that one of her relatives had in life.

"Well, that explains the snow day we had that one year! All those little creatures popping up from it.. Not to mention, it was in the middle of _March_!"

It took a few minutes before they arrived at their destination. The "student professor" parked the car in front of the place they needed to arrive at. When Shawn got out of the car, he looked back at the building with a feeling of nostalgia inside him.

"_We're here_."

The two little girls got out of the car and noticed the pure white building that was soaked with the same rain. Their jaws dropped, gasps were created, and their eyes widened with anticipation. Shawn gave a small smile before turning to them.

"_Welcome to Del Valle's Pokemon Lab..._"

* * *

**_Kill me later. I _should _be working on my Touhou Project story, but I'm procrastinating._**

**_More inspiration. People I know from around the world. Deal with it D._**

**_Pokemon doesn't belong to me. I've already established this on deviantART. Not many ANs just so you know._**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2**~

The two followed the older man inside, noticing him look both ways before heaving a sigh. His eyes narrowed, and his glasses moved with the wrinkling nose.

Alecksus jumped up and down, "Pokemon _are _real! Hooray!"

"Pokemon..?" Lylli wasn't getting it.

"My sister muttered something about them," He grunted, "The dork..."

"Eh? Jenny's _not _a dork!" Alecksus gave a huff, before looking up front to the capsule-like machine. "What's that?"

When they looked up close, it's pearly white coat gleamed despite all the professors walking around it, or smacking it on accident. With all the technology the world was getting, it didn't seem like a small kick would bring this sucker down.

The inside from a bird's eye view was empty; This lead Shawn to smacking himself in the head a couple of times while groaning. "I _knew _I shouldn't have left those freakin' Teenagers on their own!"

The kids looked into it, and just as it was: Empty. It seemed like the spots each had some sort of symbol where the round holes were. Was this supposed to be where the Pokemon were at?

"I had three Pokeballs in here from the start. I had two of Jenny's 'friends' wait here, but they were _supposed _to wait before running off! Dammit.." He clicked his tongue, looking through the clipboard that was hanging down from the container. Flipping the pages of the papers that were hanging, he knew for sure now that they had taken them. Both of their names were on it respectively.

"S-So.. There's no more?" Lylli had a whimper erupted from her throat. She didn't have that big of a clue, but if they were animals, she was going to be depressed if there was a pet she couldn't keep.

"Sadly, they're-"

"_HELP!_"

"Eh?" The three dashed outside to find someone in a corner of the patched grass fields. There was a creature there that had a brown-tanish feather color, and a pink beak. The little bird was pecking at the toddler, leaving small scratches and a bruise on it's skin.

Alecksus didn't know what to do. She didn't want to charge into there without ammo, but she had no clue on what she could do when fighting against something different from her. Was this a Pokemon..?

"Hey, Lecksi wait!" Shawn reached out to grab her, but she was able to break away from his hold. "That Pidgey..."

The adolescent could not wait any longer. She wanted to help the kid with whatever it took. She took a stance, glaring at it.

"Stop hurting them, you meanie-head!" Lecksi then picked up one of the small pebbles that were around her and tossed it at the Pokemon.

When the pebble hit the so-called "Pidgey" across it's head, the bird jumped off the ground and landed in the exact same spot. However, it was focusing it's attention on her despite the fact that it could've turned around to torment it again.

"H-Huh? Why didn't it fly away?" Alecksus backed up a bit after it let out a menacing screech from it's mouth.

"You've aggravated it! It's going to attack _you _now!" Shawn let out the cry the best to his ability. As soon as he said it, the bird was flying towards her.

"Huh?" Was her current reaction when it slammed right into her body to attempt at knocking her down. The attempt was successful, because Lecksi rolled and tumbled onto the ground before her. Oh how it _hurt _her stomach so much! It was no wonder the person that was cowering in fear did what he did.

"Lecksi! Get up!" She heard her sister call out to her. "It's coming after you again! Hurry!"

Though, even with their cries to get her standing again, she couldn't do it. It was hurting her as much as the next person, so when she was about to take the next attack..

"_Hah_!"

There was a smack, there was a fall, and there were little noises being made between what seemed like another Pokemon and the Pidgey. Lecksi was watching what was in front of her; A little green figure with an even darker green of a tail was in front of her. The little orbs in her eyes widened, because she had not seen a Pokemon Battle up close before.

Shawn and Lylli ran up to her, picking her up from the ground.

"Are you okay, Lecks?" Shawn checked around for any scrapes or scratches.

"I'm fine, but.. D-Did one of you send out that Pokemon?"

"No."

Alecksus was confused; Wouldn't _Shawn _own a Pokemon if he was part of the Pokemon Lab? There were many things the little adolescent didn't understand about Pokemon yet, but why would _this _one come out of the blue and protect her?

"That's Treecko." Shawn was watching them as he sparred, "It's a Grass Pokemon, which _should _be weak to Flying, but it doesn't seem like it has a problem with it."

"It look so adorable! Hooray for the Treecko!"

Alecksus turned back to the Treecko, smiling a bit when it locked eyes with her. That same Treecko smiled back, nodding to her.

"..?"

"I think it wants you to call out the next move." Shawn gave a low chuckle again.

She felt something warm flash on her cheeks as she squealed in delight. It wasn't every day that a Pokemon would come out and ask her to help him.

"O-Okay, Mister Treecko!" She pointed at the Pidgey. "Attack it again, and make sure it doesn't hurt that kid!"

It nodded, jumping into the air and readying it's small fist before smacking it against the Pidgey again. A wail from the opposite party came out before it fell to the floor and fainted.

"I won!" She jumped up in the air with glee, then looked back at the Pokemon who had supported her.

"No.. We won.."

~**x**~

"_So, this is a Treecko?_"

Shawn was holding out certain items to the Pokemon, making sure it regained it's Energy from before. It was a hard battle to say the least, but he was surprised that they made it out okay. The Treecko happily accepted the food, smiling.

"Yep." Shawn walked over to the table near the computer workspace he made for him. There, he stared at two little red machines that were at the table. The curly-haired man knew there were supposed to be 5 in case someone else wanted to go along, but it still worked out with him.

"What are you doing, Shawn?" Lylli, being as curious as a cat, was about to walk up to him.

"Lecksi, Lylli," He turned around to both of them, holding the machines in his hands. "You two will do great out there, I'm sure. You may be a little young to be carrying around Pokemon and becoming a Trainer, but with the way you battled out there... I have high hopes for you guys."

"Shawn..?"

"With that said, I present to you two machines called the Pokedex." He ignored the call of his name, fixing his glasses before putting his hands into a respected pocket on his jeans. "How would you like to become a Pokemon Trainer? You could either enter contests, participate in Gym Battles, or even just keep the pokemon as pets!"

"If we can do all that, then what do you do?" Alecksus.

"I research them with a couple of other people." Shawn cleared his throat, "Lecksi, with that Treecko. I'm sure you two will become great partners."

"_If _it wants to come along, you know!" Lylli looked back at the Dex she took from his hands, then looked at him. "I don't have a Pokemon, though.."

"You will get one in time. Be patient."

"Hrm.." The Treecko was now looking at Lecksi, who was also looking at it again. She held her hand out to him, tilting her head.

"Mister Treecko, do you want to follow me along on my adventure?"

..It nodded, and placed it's small green "paw" into hers.

_**Now is the beginning of Lecksi's and Lylli's Pokemon Adventure...**_


	3. Chapter 3

~**Chapter 3**~

The two were already walking out the lab with giddy grins and much more. Both of them had obtained Pokeballs (Five for Lecksi, but Six for Lylli so she had a chance at catching something). As soon as they were about to tell their parents, the two had already told them that they could go along for the joy ride. As long as they were careful..

"I can't believe we actually get to go on an _adventure_!" Lylli clapped her hands together, carrying the bag that they had packed up along her shoulder. Alecksus did the same thing, but she was looking more at the Pokeball with the Treecko in it. She placed it back into a pocket of her bag, now keeping her hands clasped together.

"I know! Maybe we can actually find out what's going on with all this rain!" Lecksi stopped in her tracks, her thoughts, and her current mind set. "Or.. We can find out what happened to the missing people!"

"..Who?"

"Kris hasn't been home for days, and Shawn says that Jenny went on Vacation! B-but, it's a School Week! She wouldn't be doing that~"

"...That's true! Let's go for it! Maybe we can find a Pokemon for _me _on the way~" Lylli was a little saddened by the fact that she didn't get her Pokemon at the same time, but with the Treecko, it shouldn't be problematic at all.

"I'm so glad Dad let us go on this adventure.." Alecksus began to walk again, looking around at the trees that came into their clear view. They had both obtained a map from the Professor, but they didn't have a big clue on how to read it.

"He said we need to go to the next city, right..?" Her eyes bobbled up and down on the map to look through it. "The first city that we need to pass by would be 'Cardinal City...' It doesn't look too far from here, either."

"Can we get me a Pokemon first, _please_?" Lylli's frustrating was surely growing. Maybe the Treecko should have been given to her...

"Okay, okay!" She groaned, scratching the back of her head. "Jeez... Eh?"

And speak of the Devil, there was a Pokemon eating some berries from the tree that it had found in the forest they were now walking into. The two were checking the map, but once they saw the Pokemon, they had rolled it back up and put it in.

It was orange, a tan color on the front of the stomach, and his tail a'blazing with fire that he seemed to obtain. The claws were still holding the berries, eating to it's heart content. The blue eyes it had were gleaming, and it continued to call out a "Char, Char" while walking around the tree to scratch it and get some more.

"It's so cute!" Lylli's shrill startled the poor creature, making it back up and glare at the two with cute puppy eyes (Despite it not being a Puppy). "What Pokemon _is _it?"

"Umm.." Lecksi dug into her pocket of the sweater dress and pulled out the PokeDex, opening it up and aiming it at Charmander. "Let's Check it out!"

The Pokedex booted on, showing the picture of the Pokemon in front of them with a voiced explanation:

"_Charmander: The Lizard Pokemon. The fire on the tip of it's tail is like it's life meter. The Pokemon's life could end if the flame went out. Even though it's small, that same flame on his tail can create a large commotion if enraged._"

"That doesn't sound good..." Alecksus looked at the screen, "It's also Fire type!"

"Doesn't that mean Treecko's weak to it?" Lylli looked at the Pokeball on her belt, then back to the Pokemon in front of them, "Treecko won't be able to fight against it, will he?"

"Let's try our best!" The hand of the female pulled the Pokeball out, having it enlarge beneath her fingers. She should do her best to keep her Partner healthy, because the Treecko had saved her life after all. "Treecko, let's do our best! Come on out!"

The green little Pokemon released itself from his ball, jumping in front of Charmander with a smug smile on it's face. Alecksus clutched her fists together before pointing directly at the Charmander.

"Pound it, go!"

The Treecko obliged, clenching the little paw into a ball before smacking the Charmander onto the ground. The Charmander slid before holding up his own with a glow, running at Treecko with his small teeth showing.

"It didn't knock it down, like we thought it would!" Lylli's eyes widened, "Watch out!"

"Ack!" Alecksus looked back at her Pokemon, who was already beginning to pant. "Dodge it, now!"

"Hah!" It jumped into the air, flying above the Fire Pokemon for a few seconds.

"Weaken it some more! Use Pound again!

"_Char!_" A cry escaped the mouth that was soaked with orange coloring. It's breathing had become rapid; Perhaps he was taking it easy before he could try attacking it again. "Go, Lylli!"

"H-Huh?" Lylli jumped at the sound of her name.

"Toss a Pokeball to it! Capture it and make it yours!" Lecksi still didn't stop cheering Lylli on. Maybe the adventure really _will _be fun if she continues going along with it.

"M-Me? ..That's right! This Pokemon's mine!" Lylli nodded, taking out one of her Pokeballs and doing the same motion Lecksi had did to open up hers. "Little Pokemon. Let me protect you while you protect me!" A toss was then made, "Go, Pokeball!"

The Charmander was spacing out; The last pound had smacked his face into the ground, after all. It was best that they could catch it now and apologize to it later. The Pokeball let out a red light and pulled the Lizard inside. Within seconds, the Pokeball started to quiver against the ground.

"What's going on..?" Lylli backed up, not knowing whether to touch the Pokeball or not.

"...Oh?" Alecksus blinked, noticing the ball stop moving and a little "ding" noise appearing coming from that same Pokemon. "It stopped moving..."

The Asian, Lylli, skipped over to the ball and poked it on the top to make sure that it wouldn't pop up out of the blue and scare the crap out of her.

"..I did it!" She leaped up in the air in joy, tripping over her boots a bit. "I tossed the Pokeball and caught it!"

Picking up the said Pokeball in her hand, she cuddled it tightly and grinned at her sister. "...Thank you, Lecksi."

"You're welcome." She nodded, going back to her Treecko who walked up to her. "Thank you for everything, Treecko! Let's get you back in your Pokeball-"

".._What kind of stupidity was _that_?_"

Alecksus and Lylli turned to where the voice was coming from. They heard bushes rustle, and they heard the trees move along with the course of wind that was coming in. Next thing they knew, two people came in from different sides. Both the male and female that had appeared were much taller than the two. The female had a bang covering some of her hair, but she brushed it to the side and placed her hand on her hip. She wore a long sleeved blue sweater with some baggy blue jeans to go with it. Her shoes were covered by most if it, but the arm that was with the hand on her hip had two bracelets and a watch on it. The brown eyes that she had on were covered by the glasses she wore as well.

On the other hand, the male was mostly different from her: Blue eyes, blonde hair, and he wore a regular white tee with a hilarious icon on it. He wore some black jeans that seemed to fit him a-okay, and his hands were in both pockets. Most of his hair was covering his face, so he had to brush it back once in awhile.

"Two little girls that are caught up in this forest? I'm surprised they aren't crying for their moms yet."

"W-Who are you guys?" A cry escaped Lylli's mouth, making her clutch the Pokeball even harder into her hand.

"...I know you!" Alecksus pointed to the teenager, staring at him. "You're that one friend of Aunt Jenny! Which means..." Her eyes widened, "_You two stole the Pokemon_?"

"It wasn't really stealing.." The teenage girl chuckled at how naïve Lecksi was becoming. "It was more so.. 'He gave us permission, so we took them,' you know?"

"That's not right!" Stances were taken, and Alecksus had both of her hands in a menacing grip. "I can't believe people like _you _would do that!"

"It can't be helped, though.. They already chose their partners, Lecksi..." Lylli pulled onto her sweater dress. "Let's just get out of here before they decide to take _ours_!"

"Pretty weak, aren't you?" Amy gave a fake smile, laughing. "Of _course _kids like you would run. Come on, Michael~ Let's battle!"

"..It's not good to pick on the feeble kids with innocence."

"..Why do I have a feeling that meant to be harsh?" Lecksi shook her head. "Never mind that! Let's show them what we're made of!"  
"Hm?" Michael rose an eyebrow.

"Seems the brats are trying to challenge us to a battle." Amy giggled, taking out one of her two Pokeballs. "Well, how do you wanna do it."

"Lylli." Lecksi's eyes averted to her sister's.

"Alecksus." Lylli did the opposite before looking up to them. "We'll do a Double Battle, then! Your Pokemon against ours!"

"Is that so? Then let us begin!" Amy flashed a wink before waltzing closer to Michael to get onto his side.

_A rival's battle has just begun..._


	4. Chapter 4

**~Chapter 4~**

"We're not going so easy on you kids, y'know!" Amy pressed the small button in the middle of the pokeball, making it grow like before. "Let's kick some _ass_, Torchic!"

"Go. Totodile!" Michael did the same, casting the Pokeball out on the field to reveal a shining bright light that synchronized with Amy's.

There a blue little animal that resembled another reptile popped out of the ball. His mouth was quite large, and he seemed quite small for something that could do any damage. Then again, they couldn't say anything; Their Pokemon were small as well. It let out a screech from it's mouth before landing in the field with another Pokemon who stood by it.

This Pokemon was as small as a chicken with orange and yellow coloring around it's body. It's wings were like leaves in a way, but much smaller when it came to sharp tips. Finally, it's talons were quite long for it's size; This was probably because it was such a small bird.

"These must be the Pokemon they took from the lab." Alecksus pulled out her Pokedex again, and turned it on to look at the info of the Pokemon. This also went for Lylli, who took out her own Pokedex. It was time for analyzing; Maybe they could give them advantages?

"_Torchic: The Chick Pokemon. A flame tends to burn inside it's stomach, so it makes it very warm to hug. The fireballs it launches burn up to 1,800 Degrees Fahrenheit._"

And then the other Pokemon as well.

"_Totodile: The Big Jaw Pokemon. It has the habit of biting anything with it's developed jaws. Even the _Trainer _must learn to be careful with it._"

'_A Water Pokemon and a Fire Pokemon, huh?_' Alecksus grit her teeth, knowing that this was an all or nothing match that was at hand. Treecko was already out of his Pokeball, but she wasn't sure if Charmander was strong enough at the moment to even take it on. After all, the heavy breathing signaled something totally different.

Lylli looked down at her Pokeball, closing her eyes and nodding to herself before tossing it up in the air. "Do your best! Charmander, _go_!"

"Lylli.." Alecksus' eyes softened. "Okay. Treecko, let's do this!"

"Don't think it'll be easy," Amy pointed her finger at Alecksus' Treecko, "Torchic? Scratch it!"

The bird chirped, running towards Treecko and hopping on one foot to have it's Talons aim at his face. Treecko braced itself.

"Dodge it!" Alecksus cried out to her teammate, making it jump into the air and start flying down at the Torchic. "Now, Attack!"

"Hah!" Treecko inhaled some air, taking the Torchic with it. However.. Something was wrong. Wouldn't that have dealt some damage to any Pokemon?

"Ah! It learned a new move!" Lylli grinned, "I wonder what moves Charmander knows... Attack the Totodile!"

The Claw on the Pokemon illuminated a clear white color. Even though it was already running out of energy before, it didn't seem to hesitate on attacking the Pokemon in front of him.

"Totodile, Water Gun!" Michael's finger was already pointing towards the Charmander. "Knock it back onto the ground."

"Huh?" Alecksus' eyes widened, "Treecko! Protect Charmander by using..." She opened up the dex again, reading off the skill's name. "Absorb! Yeah!"

"What?" Amy's eyes widened, clenching her fist in frustration. "Torchic, Ember!"

Within seconds, Treecko took in the attack of the Water Gun, but he wasn't dealt as much damage. Alecksus shivered at the thought of the pain from Charmander taking in all the water as a Fire Pokemon. She watched as Treecko used Absorb on the Totodile, but was then knocked back by the Ember.

"Treecko!" Her hands covered her mouth, the pupils in her eyes dilated. "That Torchic's giving us some trouble..."

"Charmander, now's your chance!" Lily twisted around to where her partner was at. "Attack the Torchic with Scratch!"

"_Huh_?"

"Char!" Spoke out the little Pokemon, knocking down the Torchic into the ground.

"My.. My Torchic!" Amy ran up to the field, picking it up from the ground and cradling it in her arms. "You.. You little _brats_! Michael, you better finish them off!"

"Mm." His nod was firm, and his expression was unreadable. With Amy's words in his mind, he pointed at Charmander. "Water Gun! Now!"

"Lylli!"

"Huh?"

"Aah!" The Charmander was slammed into the ground from that attack, rolling like a barrel around the grassy field. He was struggling to get up, that's for sure. The Treecko that Lecksi had was becoming furious at the treatment the Charmander was getting, and dashed into battle on his own.

"T-Treecko..." Alecksus was in awe from what the small Pokemon was doing on it's own. It was as if it reflected the bond of her and her sister itself. Whenever one of them was in a pinch, no matter what happened, they were always there to help each other out. Alecksus' face turned into a small grin, pumping her fist into the air. "Finish off that Totodile! Use Absorb once more!"

"Gah!" Amy backed up, "D-Dodge it, Totodile! Dodge it!"

The Pocket Monster didn't comply, in fact he was kind of fearful of the energy that was being sapped up from his body before it was too late. Treecko had easily defeated the little reptile, because it had fallen on the floor as soon as it fainted.

"..." Lylli looked at their Pokemon, and then screamed in delight. "We won! We beat them, Lecksi!"

"We... W-We lost...?" Amy fell onto her knees with her Torchic in hand, whining. "That's not fair!"

"..." Michael sighed, looking at his Totodile. "Awesome job, pal. Return to your Pokeball.."

Alecksus and Lylli held each others hands, jumping up and down and singing a victory cheer that they made up on the spot. Michael and Amy weren't very amused, so they ended up leaving without a word; Not to mention, the two little Pokemon had given each other a high five and danced around them as the sun continued to shine in the light.


	5. Chapter 5

~**Chapter 5**~

"They were no match for us!" Alecksus' feet were creating trail marks on the solid ground while they walked through the forest the two had entered in the first place, and Lylli's excitement didn't show any sign of disappearing in this air. "Too bad they ran away, though..."

"They probably got mad because they were beaten by two little kids!" Lylli giggled, "By the way, how did you know that guy?"

"It was one of Jenny's best friends! I wonder what has gotten into them lately?" Lecksi tilted her head, shrugging. "Either way, I hope they're still friends! I won't be surprised if that other girl is one of Jenny's friends."

"I don't like the way they were looking down at us, though.." Lylli looked at her Pokeball. "That wasn't nice, y'know!"

"Well, there's no need to worry about that now is there?" Lecksi's hands were placed on her hips, "All there's left is to train our Pokemon and find out the Mystery of why they're here in the first place!"

With that said, Alecksus began to walk ahead with her sister right behind her. The trip through the forest was pretty easy and slow, but the girls were supposed to learn about the many kinds of Pokemon, so it was okay.

The sun was beginning to set, and they had already made it out of the Forest. Lylli's yawns surrounded the two in a sleepy aura, and they figured that they should take a break for the night and make sure their Pokemon are nice and healthy. Cardinal City was now their current place they were at, so it wasn't long before they could find the Gym and continue to fight along side as partners.

The city itself was filled with colors of Red all around. There sat a cardinal in front of a building with a Pokeball on the front as it's logo. Another building acted as if it were a store, so there was much variety to the small town. Apartment buildings and houses; The two were _sure _that they weren't in Del Valle anymore.

The next thing Lylli knew, something began to vibrate in her bag's side pocket. She blinked, taking it off one of her shoulders before digging inside and finding a watch that had the picture of Shawn's face. It was still vibrating, and not knowing what to do Lylli pressed a random button.

Surprisingly, she got it right on the first try. "So, you finally got the Live Casters working huh?"

"Shawn?"

"I forgot to tell you all, but I packed these inside so you are free to contact each other. For now it has your parents' Phone Number, my phone number, and both of yours. So Lylli, you can contact Lecksi whenever you're lost, and vice versa."

"Wow, thanks Shawn!"

"Eh." He shrugged, "It's like a Cell Phone, so take care of it, you guys. Are you both at Cardinal City? You should look for the Pokemon Center and rest there for the night."

"What do they look like?" Lecksi was digging in her bag for hers while Lylli was asking about this.

"It's a large white building with a freakin' Pokeball in it, idiot." Silence. "..That was a joke, in a way. Anyways, there should be a building coming up ahead and you can rest your Pokemon there while you fall asleep for the night."

"Okay!" Alecksus slipped on her Live Caster and turned it on, now showing her face to the other two who were talking on the watch. "There. Is that how it's supposed to work?"

"I can see your face, so it seems like it's working." Shawn rubbed his chin, looking at the clipboard he held up to the screen. "I better get going. I'm still researching with the rest.."

"Oh, Shawn! We found the people who stole the Pokemon from the lab! I think..." Lylli chuckled nervously.

"Were the two Pokemon a Totodile and a Torchic?" Alecksus questioned him.

"And a Magby." Shawn looked through the files, "I'm looking through all the information, and that's the last one they might have taken."

"..Then, they might have not used it in battle?" Alecksus clicked her tongue, kicking the ground. "We'll get those Pokemon back for you, Shawn!"

"No need." He waved his hand, "They're already gone now, so there's no use to crying over spilled milk. We'll just look for more Pokemon in the fields."

"If you say s-" A yawn came out, making Lecksi blush from embarrassment. She wasn't expecting that big of a yawn to come from her. She shook her head, "It looks like Lylli and I will find some place to sleep."

"I got a Pokemon Shawn! I got a Pokemon!"

"Cool Story, Bro." Lecksi kept a snicker inside, and Lylli was about to pout. "I'm kidding! Get a good night's rest, okay?"

"Thanks, Shawn!" They had both said in Unison, turning off the Live Caster and attaching it to their wrists.

"Well, we better find a place to sleep right?" Lecksi.

"Yeah. Let's go to that Pokemon Center, okay?" Alecksus had pointed to the pearly white building before them. "We saw it before we walked in, remember? Now we know _where _to rest before we take off!"

~**x**~

The inside was much more different than the outside itself. On the left were two men that were selling things to other trainers that were inside. On the right, there were some books on red shelves, and in the center was female who was brushing her hair and taking the Pokeballs to put them in an hexagonal machine. The Pokeballs lit up within seconds, and it seemed like the Pokemon returned to normal from what she said. She noticed the two come in and waved to them to walk over there.

"Hello~!" She chuckled, "It's pretty dark for you guys to be out here, are you on a little adventure or something?"

"Yep!" Lecksi let out a big grin, nodding quickly. "We're going to be staying here for tonight, if you don't mind!"

"Not at all!" The female had said, "Just drop your Pokeballs here, and we'll make sure that they're safe while restoring them back to perfect health!"

"Okay!" Alecksus did so, taking Lylli's as well and placing it on the desk to the best of her ability. She was pretty short, and backing up from the table seemed like the only solution to help heal the Pokemon.

When the process was done, she gave the two their Pokeballs and bowed. "Your Pokemon are fully healed. Try not to overwork them!"

"Of course!" Lecksi looked around, noticing more people walk in and out of the Center. "Um... Where can we sleep?"

"There are some chairs that should be comfy enough for you two to sleep over there." The person at the counter pointed to the right by the shops, "Have a nice rest!"

~**x**~

"_**Hey Lecksi..? Are you asleep?**_"

"_**No. Why?**_"

"_**I'm really excited that we get to go on this adventure.. Actually have Pokemon..**_"

"_**You didn't even **_**know **_**what Pokemon were at first, dude.**_"

"_**Still! This proves that we're old enough to do some stuff..**_"

"_**I guess...**_"

"_**..Lecksi..?**_"

"_**It's nothing, just.. In every Pokemon game, there's always a villain that comes out and does something involving them... I'm kind of worried about now..**_"

"_**And Jenny and Kris aren't anywhere to be found, huh..?**_"

"_**We'll find them, right..? We'll save the world **_**and **_**find them for sure!**_"

"_**Yeah.. Let's just get some sleep.**_"

"_**Good night, Lecksi!**_"

"_**'Night, Lylli..**_"


	6. Chapter 6

~**Chapter 6**~

The sun began to shine through the windows of the center, hitting the faces of both Lecksi and Lylli as their slumber continued to drone by that morning. Lecksi was expecting her body to roll into Lylli's from moving around so much, but apparently she felt something totally different hit her in the back. The eyes fluttered open, noticing Treecko sleep beside her.

Her mouth parted for a gasp, but she kept quiet and smiled while she turned to her other side and noticed Lylli wake up in front of Charmander. Had they been sleeping all night with them..?

"..." The blonde stretched, patting Treecko and smiling while she rubbed her eyes with the opposite hand. It had been a long day last night, but today would be the day they fight the Gym Leader. At least, that's what she thought. Would she have to pick up potions? Or maybe she would have to get stronger?

"Morning, Lecksi.." Lylli sat up with her Charmander, tilting her head. "We didn't let them out, did we?"

"Looks like they came out on their own." The Treecko popped up in front of Lecksi with open eyes, "Good Morning! I'm glad to see you're awake.."

It made a noise, and so did Lylli's Charmander. Standing up and stretching herself, she did some toe-touches before digging into her bag again.

"Thank you, Charmander!" She opened up the Pokeball, "Sadly, you must go back into the Pokeball again.."

"Char.." He nodded, returning with the red light that sucked him back inside. She made the ball smaller, placing it where she held the Pokeballs.

"Looks like we better get going, then." She waved to the Pokemon Center clerk before slinging her backpack over her shoulder. "Let's go, Lecksi!"

~**x**~

The little pre-teens continued to walk down the road with their backpacks in hand and Treecko leading the way through the city. Looking through the city gave them a new perspective of the world (knowing full well they _never _go anywhere with their parents, just staying in Buda). They saw small birds flying atop other red houses and buildings, along with horses and chickens running around barns they passed by as well. It seemed like their adventure was going to be much more worthwhile.

"..?" Lylli looked straight ahead and stopped, pointing to the even_ larger _building that stood in front of them. "Isn't that it?"

The outside was quite boring; In fact, it didn't even _look _much like the gyms in the Games. Coated in a Ruby Red, the windows were the only things that were a white-silver color, but the outside for sure said that it was a gym. A Pokeball was also on the top, and it said "Cardinal City Gym" on the front in a gold plate. Lylli thought about it and decided it wasn't _that _boring.

However, there was a different person standing outside looking around with her hands placed daintily on her hips. There was a sigh that seemed to escape her lips, but that didn't stop the beauty from being captured. Her hair was a dark blue color, and it looked like locks were hanging from the back of her head. Blue eyes continued to avert around the place, as if she were looking for someone too. What seemed like a sleeveless sweater covered her body; Was this because of the whacky weather that surrounded them all? Though, she was wearing some pants and some boots as well with fluffy collars around her arms.

Turning her back to them, the girls never realized that there was a _tail _on her body! Alecksus' eyes dilated.

'_What the _heck_?_' She thought to herself, walking over to the gym. "Excuse me, lady!"

"..?" She turned around, smiling at the little kids and realizing the Treecko that stood in front of them. She stayed silent, tilting her head.

"Are you the Gym Leader..?"

Her head shook side to side. The dark skin wasn't as hidden as it was before once she did so.

"..Who is?"

"..." She thought for a second. In addition to this, she pointed back to the door before her and opened the two doors in front of them before walking inside.

"H-Hey-!" Alecksus whined, feeling Lylli's hand touch her shoulder.

"I think she wants us to follow her." Her voice sounded serious, but it was still too childish to take.. seriously. Alecksus looked back and held Lylli's hand before walking inside with her.

Oh, the female wanted them to follow her alright: Follow her into the _gym_!

When the girls walked in, it wasn't hard to make their jaws drop and their eyes twinkle with excitement and curiosity. Winds from left and right were forming like tornadoes and hurricanes around the gym. The floor was patterned with cloud-like tile, and the inside of the gym seemed like it was on a weather crash like the outside was before.

The female saw them and ran straight ahead towards the darkness before stopping. A snap was heard throughout the place, and all the of the wind began to die down in front of the two. Alecksus could've sworn she almost saw her Treecko fly into the air and fall back onto the floor.

"What the heck is with all this wind?" Alecksus looked around frantically, her body was shivering from the sudden blasts. "What was that?"

… "_Welcome._"

More footsteps were heard, and there was a silhouette appearing before them as the light began to shine into the gym. Was the wind there fake? Was it the weather acting up again? Their questions would be answered sooner or later.

The person who walked into their view was a female. She, like Fia, also had dark skin, but not _super _dark like other women would have. Her brown hair was quite wavy, but it hit her back because of how long it was. A clip of a bird wing was on her head, and that was complete with a set of brown cat ears. She wore a necklace to match that wing, but her blue dress with ruffles and jeans with ruffles also matched her dark brown boots. A grin escaped her face, and that captivated the amber-like eyes she had.

"You're trainers, right? I could tell by Fia's look." She chuckled, "The name's Ed. I'm the Gym Leader of the place, while Fia is my.. 'Co' Gym Leader. While we are originally from another state, we came to Texas because we heard trainers would be needing a place to Gym Battle in Texas."

"Wow, cool!" Lylli jumped up and down, "A Gym Leader? Really?"

"..Why didn't Fia respond to us, though?" Alecksus' head was tilted.

"..You could say she's a mute," Ed chuckled, "She doesn't have her voice back, but she does battle for me. She writes her commands on a white board."

"Nice way to battle!" Lylli nodded, "Nice to meet you both! I'm Lylli, and that's my sister Lecksi!"

"'Lecksi,' huh?" Ed smirked, "You two look a little young to be Pokemon Trainers... However, that won't stop me. You can't fight me so quickly, though."

And there went Fia. Wings had replaced her arms for a few, but they reappeared as skin after a few minutes. She smiled, putting her hands behind her back.

"I'll be fighting you first, Fia?" Lecksi's question went straight to Fia's ears.

A nod.

"She only has one Pokemon on hand so far, but we have many more Pokemon to use." Ed's face beamed, "You may have not noticed by now, but we're Fly Type Gym Leaders. We use the wind storms in this gym to make sure our Fly Types have an advantage, but not too big so everyone else still has a chance."

Lylli was already checking her Pokedex, putting in the type and watching what comes up. "It has three weaknesses: Ice, Rock, and Electric-type Pokemon!"

"I-I only have Grass..." Alecksus now took out her own, "A-And it's..."

"Grass is weak to Flying Types!" Ed nodded, "Though, if you _think _you have what it takes. You can challenge Fia-fi here first and make up a strategy. I'll watch from the sidelines."

"Okay!"

"Lecksi, are you sure..?" Lylli's hand made it's way towards her shoulder again. "You can borrow Charmander if you want..."

"No, it's okay. I want to win on my own!" Lecksi looked at Treecko, who looked at her with a thumbs up. "..Mm."

"Do you accept?" Ed's hands were crossed over her chest.

"I do!" Lecksi walked up to Fia. "Let's do our best!"

Another nod was made.


	7. Chapter 7

**~Chapter 7**~

The Gym was split into two separate sides: One for the trainer, and one for the person who the trainer was battling. With the wind only turning into small gusts, they would be able to duke it out real quickly Fia and Lecksi.

Lylli sat on the side with Ed, holding Lecksi's bag next close to hers for protection. Lylli was quite worried, though; In fact, she was getting frustrated with her way of thinking. The only thing that was in her mind was the consequences of bringing in one Pokemon.

Ed was also thinking about this situation; She knew for a fact that even though Fia was different than many others, her appearance was confusing for the smaller girl. Why would a female have a tail and suddenly appear with _wings_? Well, whatever. This would be entertaining after all!

"It'll be a One-on-One battle against Fia of the Cardinal Gym, and Lecksi the Challenger!" A hand was risen up in the air by the Gym Leader, the expression on her face growing Serious. "Trainers—Choose your Pokemon!"

The female Fia tossed a Pokeball once or twice in the air, tossing a Pokeball towards the field to reveal a.. dainty little Pokemon who fluttered in the air with small wings. It was shaped in an oval-like position (though, not much of it's body was even _close _to said oval), and had different patterns on it. There was a little smile on it's face, and it's stubby arms were waving up in the air as it's gaze turned to the Treecko that had also appeared on the field.

Ed tossed the whiteboard and marker to the tailed female, and she caught it on the first try. Without hesitation, she began to write on the board and then point it at Alecksus.

'Because you're the guest, you may go first if you wish.'

"Alright, then." Alecksus nodded, looking at the Pokedex for a reference on the Pokemon.

"_Togetic: The Happiness Pokemon. To share it's happiness, it flies around the world seeking kind-hearted people."_

"Normal _and _Flying.." Alecksus blinked, "Sounds fun! Treecko, I'm counting on you! Use your Pound Attack!"

Scribbling occurred against the board, making Fia flip it over to her Togetic Pokemon.

'Dodge and use Metronome!'

The Togetic jumped into the air, flying and waggling it's little stub to reveal a glowing light on top of it. When the light disappeared, the Treecko didn't know what it was coming when it saw the Togetic open it's mouth with _flames _sliding out a bit. When the other Pokemon bit Treecko, a screech was heard in the air before it was brought down without hesitation.

"T-Treecko!" Alecksus felt tears well up to her eyes when a cloud of dust appeared after the knock down. Even _Lylli _was surprised at how much damage the move had caused with one hit.

Within minutes, the smoke cleared, and Treecko was already unconscious on the floor with the breathing of his growing rapid. Fia tucked the board under her arm when she realized that the Treecko was no longer fighting.

"I-In one hit..." Was all that escaped Lylli's lips.

"..." Ed raised her hand in the air again, "Treecko is unable to battle! Togetic is the winner—The winner of this match is Fia of the Cardinal Gym!"

"Treecko..." Lecksi fell to her knees when she walked over and saw her little friend in pain. She knew for a fact that tears were already falling onto it's body; Why didn't she know about this before? "I'm sorry.. I should've known for a fact that you weren't strong enough yet..."

The Treecko made a small squeak, patting her hand a little before closing his eyes, with Ed walking up to her and sighing.

"Did you really think a Gym would be that easy?" Ed seemed disappointed, but gave a sigh and smiled. "Though, you have good determination. I'm liking that about you."

"...Thanks." She looked up at Ed, but then looked back down with a sigh. "I'm so sorry..."

"..." Fia erased what was on the board before, scribbling something else onto it really quickly.

'If you need to catch more Pokemon, I can show you were the field is.'

"Lecksi, look!" Lylli's prod on the shoulder allowed Lecksi to look up at the board and wipe her tears away.

"..? More Pokemon.."

'Pokemon are so sweet, aren't they?' Fia continued to write and erase, 'Training them is vital, but getting along with them kicks you one step closer to being a good trainer! If it is okay with you, we can go heal your Pokemon and I can show you the field where more Pokemon are at.'

"Not to mention, you should come up with a strategy before you try fighting again." Ed gave her a tip before walking back into the gym with her hands crossed over her chest.

~**x**~

After taking a walk to the Pokemon Center, Lecksi, Lylli, and Fia had walked across the gym until they went back into the Cardinal Forest. The place was still flourishing like it was before, but it seemed to have much more Pokemon than they had seen while walking over. Even _Lylli _had to duck a bit every time something came swooping by her; It was horrible.

'You know the way back, don't you?' Fia wrote on the board once more, 'I must go back to the gym and help Ed because I heard she was expecting two more people to come and gym battle.'

"Yep! Leave it to us!" Alecksus' feet flew into the air when she leaped up and down. "Thank you, Fia!"

'It's my pleasure,' And then, she bowed. 'If you'll excuse me.'

She did not hesitate on leaving the kids alone. In fact, her thoughts were partly opposite. If they had made it through the Cardinal Forest with just one Pokemon before, then it shouldn't be hard to make it through again. Not to mention, there was a certain Pokemon there that could be helpful to the girl.

"Okay, so where should we look first?" Lylli turned to her sister, who just shrugged. "If they want us to strategize, then there must be tons of Pokemon who can help us in the wild!"

"Right!" Though, Alecksus' tone wasn't like she had it before. She was still a bit guilty because of the pain that she caused her poor Treecko. The Pokemon forgave her, but still..

"..Alecksus, it's okay!" Lylli's hands were on her hips, "It'll happen! It seems like one of those things that'll always happen! I.." She tried to think of something to say, but shook her head, "Alright. How about I repay the debt?"

"L-Lylli..."

"Besides, we should train _both _of our Pokemon right?" Lylli shrugged, noticing the bushes behind her rustle a bit. "Huh?"

There came a little squirrel-like Pokemon scampering from out of the bushes and onto the tree. It looked hungry, as it was digging through the twigs of the trees only to find small little berries to snack on. It didn't look like the animal was satisfied, but it still ate.

"I wonder if it's hungr-" A growl was heard by Lylli, in which she held her stomach. "I guess we were so excited yesterday that we forgot to even _eat_!"

"I wonder if they packed some food in here for us?" Lecksi was now on her knees, digging through her bag as she had not looked through it for a day now. Lylli was doing this, too, so they decided to just take out the stuff at the same time. In minutes, they found extra sets of clothing, instant noodles, some crackers, a belt that looked like it could hold the Pokeballs and Pokedex, and some bandages.

"They really worry about us a lot." Lylli giggled, clicking the belt on and taking out her Pokeballs from the bag (along with her Pokedex) to place it where the pocket and Pokeballs were supposed to go. After getting set, she just laid back and took her crackers instead.

Alecksus did the same, putting her stuff back into the bag only to find the same little squirrel crawling over to her in hesitation. She could have sworn there was blush on it's face. It was kind of cute, at least that's what she thought.

"Hi there!" She held her hand out to it, making it flinch and having small sparks erupt from it's body. When she looked at it, she never realized the nice details it had on it's body: Yellow cheek spots, a black and white body, and it had wings like a flying squirrel. Were these one of the Pokemon that loved hiding in the forest?

"D-Don't be shy! Um.." She looked at her crackers, pulling one out and holding it in her hand. "It's nothing bad. Are you hungry, too?"

"Chigi!" A little noise came from it's mouth, walking closer to the cracker and taking it from her hands to eat. The small little teeth that finally appeared were gnawing through the cracker, and the Pokemon seemed to love it.

"I don't think those berries filled it up." Lylli pointed out, "Let's give it some crackers!"

"Oh, look! It has yellow on it's fur, too!" Lecksi began to pet it once it realized she didn't mean any harm. "So cute.. I wish I had a pet like this at home!"

"We have the dogs, you know.."

"But this is a _Pokemon_!"

"Chigi?" It glided a bit to where the belt was placed, smacking a Pokeball off of it. "Chigi!"

"Maybe we should feed our Pokemon, too..." Lylli's nervous chuckle soon faded when she realized what it was doing. "W-Wait a minute, that one's emp-"

"Chigi~!"

In a minute, the Pokemon was sucked up into the ball by a dashing red light, making it shake three times before disappearing.

_**This was an unexpected catch...**_


	8. Chapter 8

~**Chapter 8**~

Continuing their little adventure along the road, Lecksi and Lylli did not hesitate on training their team after eating the food that could fill up their stomachs for awhile. With Emonga and Treecko on Alecksus' side (and a newly acquired Natu for Lylli), nothing could stop her from beating the Flying Type Gym; At least, she thought.

"Emonga, let's do this again!" Alecksus pointed a finger at the Pokemon that were flying in the air, "Thundershock!"

"Chigi...!" It's cheeks sparked; Not to mention, it's whole body was shivering until it let out a large bolt of lightning to aim at what looked like a Pidgey. The yellow "missile" was twisting around in the air until it hit the Pidgey dead on.

"Don't forget Charmander!" Lylli grinned, her hand fisting up as she pumped it into the air. "Ember, now!"

"_Char_~!" It did so, opening it's mouth and letting out little fireballs to hit the same target. She noticed the Pidgey fall onto the ground in a knockout, and then walked up to Lecksi with her Charmander's hand in hers.

"So, are we strong enough yet?" Lylli looked at the sky, "It doesn't seem like the sun will be setting soon."

"I think we're done. We could.." She bit her lip, "We _could _try to fight against the Gym Leader.."

"Lecksi, it'll be fine now!" Lylli leaned against her, "You're worrying too much about the Pokemon! We've gotten them stronger, haven't we? Besides, I'm sure they already trust you enough!"

"..."

Emonga hopped onto her shoulder, nuzzling her face because he noticed the tears about to fall again. It's smile faltered, but it continued to poke and rub on the skin that was before it.

"E-Emonga..."

"See? It cares for you, even if all we _did _do was give it food." Lylli rubbed her Charmander's head, feeling the orange fur that shone in front of her. "I'm sure we'll all lose at some point, too!"

"...Okay." Lecksi smiled, returning Emonga back into it's Pokeball. "Thank you, Lylli. I don't know what I would do without you around. I'd probably want to quit the journey, too!"

~**x**~

"_I knew I would see you come back here._"

There she was—There were _both _of them to be exact. Ed and Fia had one hand on each of their hips, and they were waiting at the entrance with the back having the same wind completely blow around them. Fia snapped her fingers, making it all die down once more as she wrote on the board again.

'Are you ready for a rematch? That face of determination.. I can see much more of it than before.' Fia smiled, showing it to Lecksi.

"Ah." She gave a small nod, looking back at her team and grinning. "I'm ready for us to fight once more! I won't let my team go down so easily anymore!"

'Is that so? Then..' Tossing the whiteboard into the air, she back flipped and released her wings to get to the other side of the ring so they could battle once more. She caught the board with it's writing utensils, slinging it under her arm again.

"Good Luck, sis!" Lylli pushed her forward, walking back to the spot she and Ed had watched the first battle in. Of course, Ed was one to follow the child as well. "You can do it!"

"..Yeah." She gave a serious nod, looking back to the Gym Leader with a different shine in her eyes.

"..This battle will be a One-on-One _rematch _with Alecksus the Challenger, and Fia of the Cardinal Gym!"

Scribbling was made again. 'Looks like I'll go first once more?'

With that said, Fia tossed her Pokeball out to the field and brought out the same exact Togetic. It looks like she wasn't going to change strategies at all.

"Then, I'll do this!" Alecksus jumped to toss her ball so it would move for a longer period of time, "Emonga! I choose you!"

There went the squirrel flying in the air again, smacking the Pokeball back to the floor. Emonga appeared before everyone's eyes with it's atmosphere full of Persistence. "Chigi!"

'_A new Pokemon, huh...?_' Ed smiled with a slow affirmative move.

'Togetic, use Metranome!'

More waggling of the finger came Lecksi's way, and she didn't realize that it had a pink arm coming Emonga's way. The face showed tons of anger flowing.

"Look out, Emonga! Dodge it!" Alecksus commanded.

Togetic sliced, but Emonga was too quick for the little Pokemon to try attacking it.

"Now, Charge!"

Emonga's sparking cheeks made it's facial expression turn from a happy-go-lucky to a concentrating stance. It was continuing to charge electricity while trying to fly away from Togetic. Fia wasn't having this in her gym.

'Don't let it get you down, Togetic. Metronome again!'

Waggle, waggle. The Togetic had a sphere into where it's stubs for hands were in the chest. It was a light blue, and shot an attack at the squirrel.

"Water, huh?" Lecksi grinned, "That only helps some more! Release a Thundershock!"

"_Chigi!_" It squinted it's eyes shut, releasing a powerful shock to counter the water and hit Togetic. Fia's eyes widened when she realized the power the Emonga obtained from just those minutes of charging.

Togetic's wings gave out, making it fall to the ground in a crash. A One-hit-Knockout was one thing she could point out. Were they training their Pokemon throughout the hours after losing? Fia was impressed; She didn't know how they did it on their own.

"..." Ed closed her eyes and chuckled, standing up and clapping. "Togetic is unable to battle, Emonga wins! The match goes to Alecksus the Challenger!"

"Hooray, Sis!" Lylli continuously clapped her hands together and laughed with pride in her heart. Lecksi's strength grew, and that meant Ed was going to fight against her real quickly. Yes. It was almost an automatic thing to do.

"Thank you, Emonga!" Lecksi picked it up and twirled around in a circle to hug it in her arms. She was blushing from the cheering, but most of all how she had only won the first half. "Let's keep going.."

"..." Ed nodded, "I was _hoping _you'd win this time, Alecksus. You already lost once; It'd be a sort of disgrace to lose again wouldn't it?"

'I apologize for losing, Ed.' A slow marker moved across the canvas.

"No worries!" Ed pulled out her Pokeball from her fluff cuffs. "I _am _the Leader, after all. No harm done for losing." The eyes averted to the smaller one. "Alright. You beat Fia, that's for sure. I wasn't expecting her to go down so quickly even with an improved Trainer. But now... You get to fight me for the Badge of the Cardinal Gym!"

'_This is it.. This was what Jenny was telling me about!_' Lecksi felt her heart with her hand. '_The excitement of a Trainer and a Pokemon.. She said even though it was just a game back then, it always gave her this fast heartbeat!_' Shaking her head, she put Emonga into the air again. '_Now it's _my _turn.. With _actual _Pokemon this time!_"


	9. Chapter 9

~**Chapter 9**~

"You seem to be eager on fighting me. Do Gym Battles excite you that much?" Ed began to smile sincerely, thinking to herself.

'_This girl.. This girl barely obtained her Pokemon it seems like, and she's already becoming attached. Not to mention that face..._'

"Emonga, go!" They were already on the battle field: A two-on-two battle. It was only just the beginning, but Ed had already used the Gym's windy storms to help get her at an advantage and make the battle difficult. Alecksus didn't mind, though. She wanted to fight a good fight and win her first Gym Badge to make everyone proud!

By everyone, she meant Lylli for now.

"Thundershock!"

The battle had gone on for more than 15 minutes when they all thought about it. Emonga was slowly running out of Electricity, and Ed's Pokemon she was using, Altaria, was having a hard time defending itself from all the zaps it was still getting in the gym. This time though, she didn't think it was going to miss.

"A-Altaria!" Ed's eyes averted from the bolt of thunder to her Bird-like Pokemon that _just _got shocked. It was screeching in pain, falling to the ground in an unconscious knockout.

Emonga flew back to Alecksus; The small squirrel was panting and gasping for air, so looked like it was going to pass out at any minute.

"You did good, Altaria. Return.." Ed brought her Pokemon back into her Pokeball, taking out the second one she had on her pants. "You're a good trainer. You seem to be progressing so far.. However! I won't let you go so easily!"

"..Emonga, just fly back down if you can't fight anymore okay?" Lecksi let it nuzzle her hand. "It must be hard fighting for me in a battle like this. I promise you one thing for sure, I won't push you as hard as anyone else might!"

"This next Pokemon should give you some trouble: Farfetch'd, take the lead!" And there went the Pokeball, floating up into the air from that one toss. This Pokemon was like a duck flying into the air, carrying some sort of stick underneath it's feet. It was a brownish-tan, an evil smirk appearing on it's beak.

"Huh? What's this?" Lecksi flipped up her Pokedex.

"_Farfetch'd: The Wild Duck Pokemon. It cannot live without the stalk it holds through it's feet or wings. That's why it defends the stalk from attackers with it's life._"

"So _that's_ why it was holding a stick when it came out of it's Pokeball..." Alecksus slipped it back into her little bag, pointing at the bird and looking back at Emonga. "Can you do this, Emonga?"

"Chigi!" It gave a small nod before flying back onto the field with sparks flying a bit. The wind did not die down like it had before with snaps. However, the wind _did _happen to blow harder than it normally did, so everything was flowing in the air. The hair of the females were covering their faces, but it felt like something was going to get into Lecksi's eyes if she wasn't careful.

"Emonga, Charge!"

More sparks occurred around the little PokeArena. However, they were unstable and were going all across the place. Alecksus at one point had to back away from the little Emonga, because she didn't want to get hit by the incoming flicker of electricity. Emonga could easily show that it was tired, so charging took much longer than usual.

"Distract it, Farfetch'd! Make it pay with Fury Attack!" She grit her teeth, "Use all your power on this!"

"Emonga, don't push yourself!" Lecksi's screech echoed throughout the room, "_Thundershock!_"

"Chigi..."

"Haa..!" The Bird's image began to fade before the Pokemon's eyes, making it look like it was pecking more than three or four times in a row. The Emonga's glare narrowed some more, making it get ready to shoot what it seemed like it's final use of Thundershock.

"_Now!_"

The calls of both trainers allowed the Pokemon to charge it's Fury Attack against the bolt. The yellow lights illuminated throughout the gym, but it didn't seem like Farfetch'd was going to give up until it got to Emonga and smacked it around.

A bellow from the left.

A screech from the right.

And an explosion occurred in the middle of the gym after this had all happened in a blink of an eye. Alecksus ended up flying back onto the ground from the knockback effect, and Ed's heels were getting stuck onto the ground. Fia had lifted Lylli up onto her back, so she wasn't caught up in the storm of dust, disaster, and bolting damage. She was looking around for the two, because the Pokemon were no longer in front of them either.

"...Over there!" Lylli pointed out Ed, who was coughing and fanning herself before all the dust was caught into her eyes. "Miss! Lecksi!"

".._This _is why I should've worn my glasses." She grunted, hacking out some more before looking at the floor. "F-Farfetch'd!"

Farfetch'd and Emonga both were laying on the floor with the adrenaline rush flowing throughout their bodies. Farfetch'd couldn't take anymore, but neither could Emonga. It was only a matter of time before they both passed out before them.

Either way, Ed knew what she had to do. "...Farfetch'd, return."

"Emonga!" Lecksi walked up to it and lifted it into her hold. She rocked it back and forth, closing her eyes and blushing. "..?"

"Well, it's obvious that you won." Ed pulled her heel out of the ground, taking a strut towards them and pulling the little clip off her head. "Hold out your hand."

"Eh? Why?" But before she answered that, the little wing clip was placed into her hand before anything else was said.

"Congratulations." Ed let out a cheesy smile, "You've won your first Gym Battle. If it weren't for that Emonga, I'm pretty sure you would still have to go against me with that Treecko of yours too!"

"Wow..." Lecksi held the badge up in the air when she saw Lylli come towards her way, "Look, look! It's a badge, a badge for sure!"

"Hooray, Lecksi!" Lylli pulled the arm with the Emonga, "Let's go celebrate!"

"A-Ah, hey!" Lecksi was being dragged away, her badge clutched in tightly so she wouldn't lose it.

"Wa-!" Before Ed could say _anything_, they had already closed the door behind them. "..."

'Is something wrong, Ed?' Fia wrote when the storms died down once more. Ed's expression had changed. From a fun and carefree face, to a hard and curious one.

~**x**~

"_But.. Where do we keep the badges?_"

The sun was already setting once more, and Lylli was looking through both their bags again for anything that would have been easy to put badges inside. "They didn't leave anything else in here for us!"

"They didn't?" Lecksi was busy healing her Emonga's wounds. "Then, am I supposed to keep them in my freaking _pocket _or something?"

"Well, I don't know!" Lylli winced, "Man... Can't they make things easier for us?"

"_Looking for this ?_"

_**Came a familiar voice from the other side of the room...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**~Chapter 10~**

"Wait a minute, you're..."

"You can't snag Gym Badges without a Badge Case," Ed interrupted her, placing the case into the smaller hands. "Congratulations on getting the Zephyr Badge.. You must have worked hard, huh?"

"You could say that.." Lecksi scratched her cheek, smiling because she was already being acknowledged from just that one battle.

"Well, if it's okay with you..." Ed cleared her throat, "I'd like to join you all on your little Pokemon Journey. Fia-fi will be taking care of the Gym, but it'd be nice to be able to travel around where all the Gym Leaders are at." Her eyes narrowed with a grin in the perfect place. "Besides, I can't leave two little kids going on their own, now can I?"

"Really?" Lylli tugged on the Gym Leader's arm, "You're going to follow us? _Cool_!"

"Thank you, Miss Ed!"

"Please, just call me Ed." She grinned, "You're Alecksus, right? And that must be..."

"Lylli, my sister!" She giggled, "We've always been together, so I hope we can all get along!"

"Yeah. I hope so, too."

Though, they didn't walk much, if any distance at all. They were only leading their ways to the Pokemon Center because their own Pokemon needed to recover. Ed decided to place hers in with the other two, so six pokeballs healing at the same time shouldn't have been hard at all.

"So, you're sent on an adventure by your Uncle?" Ed was crouched up in a corner by the two who were busy setting up their little beds again. "That's a pretty nice deal, if I do say so myself."

"It's fun being on an adventure so far!" Lecksi took out a bit of food from her backpack; These were mostly crackers. "Catching Pokemon is like keeping them as little pets in a ball!"

"But, that isn't the only reason we came along on this adventure!" Lylli was busy grooming the little Natu she obtained before. "We came to find our brother Kris, and Aunt Jenny who disppeared out of nowhere! It was kind of crazy, but we want to see them again!"

"Jenny..?" Ed gave a small ponder, "Was she dark skinned, had black hair, and usually wore glasses?"

"Yeah! Why..?"

"Then, I know her!" Ed's fingers snapped; The epiphany going at it's full level. "You could say we met on a certain website. 'Never knew she disappeared, though!"

"We'll find her! I know it!" Fists were being clenched, and Lylli looked completely fired up. "All we have to do is believe and fight our way through all of this!"

"..." Ed's expression changed drastically, her eyes looking down at the floor while she sighed. '_If only I could help you a little out there..._'

"Is something wrong, Ed?" Lylli tugged onto her dress sleeve, "You don't look very happy!"

"Oh? Yes, I'm fine." She chuckled, shaking her head. "What you should worry about is getting to sleep, y'know?"

"I'm sorry for making you all wait!" The same nurse that had helped them out before brought a tray of six Pokeballs before them, "All the Pokemon have successfully recovered."

"Aah." Ed bowed slightly, taking the Pokeballs and walking over to the kids to hand them back to their rightful owners. "These are yours, right?"

"Thank you!" Lecksi was already curled up into a little ball, so hooking the Pokeballs back onto the belt weren't a problem. When she had placed the back, she didn't notice Ed put something similar to a blanket over them.

"E-Ed..?"

"We can't risk it getting cold at night, now can we?" She sat crosslegged, "Whether in a Pokemon Center, or in the wild; It's not good to be so careless about your health."

"Oh.. Thank you." Alecksus smiled, her eyes half-lidded as she cuddled back up into the sheets with Lylli.

...And that's when the alarm went off in the Pokemon Center.

"Huh?" Lylli bumped heads with Lecksi, feeling a bit dizzy from getting up so quickly. "What's going on?"

"The Pokemon secured in the back were _stolen_!" The nurse that was at the front desk was panicking, "And it seems like the people who were stealing are getting away!"

"Ugh! Where there's Pokemon, there's thieves..." Said Ed, dashing off to the outside of the Center.


	11. Chapter 11

~**Chapter 11**~

"Ed, wait!" Said Lecksi, pulling out a Pokeball from where they were secured. She noticed Ed in front of the building surrounded by four different people. She had already pulled Swablu out from her own pocket, but it didn't seem like it was working out as well as it should have.

"Just hand us the Pokemon, and no one gets hurt!" One of the boys snickered, "It's not like we don't have an advantage anyway! I already know that we caught all the Pokemon in the center."

"Unforgivable.." Ed looked to Swablu, who was perched along her arm. "I won't forgive anyone who thinks that stealing Pokemon will help you on something. What's your intention?

The boy was clearly a teenager, wearing a burnt orange uniform with black boots. He had a gray belt that strapped a Pokeball to it, and his hair was a dirty blonde. It didn't seem like he was one to be messed with.

"What's _our _intention?" A laugh erupted from his throat, "To steal and experiment on _Pokemon_, of course! We won't stop until all the Pokemon are ours.."

"So cruel!" Alecksus screeched from behind, making Ed turn back around.

"Lecksi, get out of here!"

"We aren't leaving you, Ed!" Lylli pulled out her Pokeball and tossed it into the air, "They won't stop without force! Natu, I choose you!"

There came a tiny green bird flapping it's wings to the best of it's ability. It was the Pokemon Lylli had barely caught throughout that day, but she didn't mind it. She knew with their teamwork, they could fight.

"Not you, too!" Ed put her hand on Lylli's shoulder. "I can't let you fight in this. What if you're suddenly attacked?"

"I'll be fine!" Lylli nodded to Lecksi, "I'm not too tired, yet!"

"Do you _really _think those will fight us off?" He tossed his Pokeball onto the field, "Show them your power, Lickitung!"

And there went the Pokeball onto the ground; Out of it came a large _pink _looking animal with it's tongue sticking out of it's mouth. The tail at the end was curled up a bit, but it's body looked pretty bulky. It didn't seem to have any hands either.

"Lickitung..?" Said Lecksi, pulling out the 'dex.

"_Lickitung: The Licking Pokemon. When it extends it's six-foot-long tongue, it's tail quivers. This is probably because it might be connected to it"_

"Ew..." Lecksi shivered, but pulled out her Pokeball, "Treecko! Let's help out Natu and Swablu!"

"Such persistence.." Ed scowled, letting her arm rise to the air, "Swablu, you help out too!"

"Lickitung, use your tongue against that nice little Treecko over there!" The boy pointed, having his Pink Pokemon dash towards Treecko with it's tongue ready.

"Treecko, look out!" Shouted Lecksi, clenching her fists until her skin turned a bright white.

Treecko jumped into the air, and the other two birds were circling it to support it as it continued to fly.

"Swablu! Use Treecko's air time to get yourself to an advantage!"

And so it did, leaping itself into the air after pushing off of the Grass Pokemon. Treecko used it's tail to balance itself, and get onto the nearest tree to save itself from any harm.

"Natu! Night Shade!" Lylli ordered.

There, a dark circle began to form around the Natu, and aim at the Lickitung before him. However, instead of affecting it with damage, it did nothing but disperse into thin air.

"Wah? Why won't it work?"

"Lickitung! Take it down with your Lick attack!" The blonde boy chuckled as he said this, knowing that the Lickitung's tongue was already making it's way towards Natu.

There was a slurping noise before Natu was tossed into the ground by that same tongue. A small screech was heard from the bird before it fell onto the floor with a loud smack.

"N-Natu!" Lylli pulled out her Pokeball, "You tried your best; Return!"

"Treecko, free fall and use Absorb on that Lickitung!"

"Swablu, help out!" Ed waved in the air to get it's attention, "Use Sing!"

The bird gave a small chirp, letting out little musical notes from it's mouth and aiming at the Lickitung. Treecko noticed the Lickitung being lulled to sleep, and opened it's mouth to suck up the health that it was holding itself up with.

Lickitung let out a bellow of pain, falling onto it's back with closed eyes. It became defeated, and the other Pokemon were jeering away from their successful win.

"L-Lickitung!" His eyes narrowed, pulling out his Pokeball and making the Licking Pokemon return into it's ball. "Dammit... How could we lose to these brats?"

"We won! So, return the Pokemon you stole!"

"Grr..." David backed up, running towards the other people that had grouped up behind him. They were already boarding what looked like a blimp with Pokeballs hanging from the sacks. "Not a chance!"

"_No_!" Right when Ed was about to send out another Pokemon, she noticed something frankly large pass beside her. "Hey-"

"W-Who was that?" Lecksi shifted her body from left to right, until she noticed a familiar blue hair strand fall onto her hand. "T-This is..!"

"Hey, that's the other girl from the Gym!" Lylli pointed out, "Miss Fia!"

"Hmph!" The male was already descending back up and fleeing from the girl. "You won't be able to catch up to us!"

Fia shook her head as she glided up into the air, dashing straight toward the sacks that held the Pokeballs inside with her wings glowing. The fluff suddenly disappeared for a moment, and the transformation turned their color to.. _silver_? Fia's face was no longer carefree, but boiled with anger until she flew to the side to hit correctly.

"Steel Wing, huh?" Ed grinned, "Fia knows how to use her moves well."

"Wait, so.. Fia's a Pokemon as well?" The sibling's eyes widened again; How neat was that?

"She's an Altaria, the evolution of Swablu." Ed turned her face up to the air, only finding bags falling down. "Start catching them!"

"Oh, right!" They spoke in Unison, grabbing one bag, then two, but Ed's Swablu easily one of the bags with it's small beak.

"Thank goodness that you three were here.." The Nurse finally spoke up for once, catching the final bag of Pokeballs. "We were supposed to transfer these to the other Centers because of the Trainers, but thanks to them, the Pokeballs were stolen from right under our nose."

"Well, I couldn't have done it on my own." Ed smirked, noticing Fia land right beside her, "None of us could. Fia deserves the _real _thanks."

The Altaria blushed, giggling a bit from what the other said.

"However.. We'll have to be careful from now on." A scowl was heard from the Gym Leader, "If there's a team like that out there, then there's bound to be more people..."

* * *

**_Grammatical Fail, go~ /shot. :'D_**

**_Pokemon (C) GameFreak_**

**_Fia Amuro (C) PartyWithMaracas/Ed of DeviantART_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Hiade ~ Thank you for the review! I'm sorry if the story itself is quite rushed, because I was too eager to start this off without even **_**thinking **_**about the beginning that much. It's true, though. Their parents most likely wouldn't ship them off that quickly. However, there will be more explained as I continue to write this story.**

**Here we go! Chapter 12!**

**

* * *

**

"Man, those guys..." Ed was tossing her Pokeball into the air, but then catching it in the same hand from before. "They were trying to get the Pokemon to experiment on them; What kind of mediocracy is that?"

"It's sad that they would actually _attempt _at doing something like that." The Nurse came from behind the "register," cleaning up her hands and sighing at all that had happened that night. "I'm sorry that those fiends kept you up.."

"It's okay!" Lecksi sat with her Treecko in her lap, patting it on the head, "Were all the Pokemon okay?"

"They broke the Transfer Machine, so it'll take some time before we can transfer them back to their original towns.." Another sigh was heard from her mouth, "But, they're all in good condition. We'll just nab some people who can transfer them over using technology."

"Oh, okay.."

"You know, I wonder why our parents let us go out on this adventure?" Lylli was all snuggled up in his blanket, "Mom and Dad _never_ let us go anywhere without Kris or Pops!"

"Well, Shawn said something about wanting to give this to us too didn't he?" Lecksi grinned, "We'll fight on! I wanna see the whole world, too!"

"You'll actually get that chance this time," Ed smirked, "The next Gym Leader is in Canada!"

"Wait, _what_?" Lecksi got up on her feet, almost dropping her Treecko.

"It is, indeed~!" Ed smirked triumphantly, "However, I know a shortcut to get there. After all, we must contact with the Gym Leaders at least once!"

"C-Can you take us there, then?" Lylli inched closer to Ed, more eager to get out of the United States than anything else. She knew for a fact that she could not go on a plane with Lecksi without that stupid passport. However, if they're Pokemon Trainers, shouldn't there be another way to go around?

"...I guess. However, keep in mind that it's pretty cold in Canada. Not to mention, we're going to be pretty far away from this state."

"No problem!" Lecksi gave another cheeky grin, "We'll be warm, alright! Especially with the Charmander Lylli has!"

"..." Ed shook her head and sighed, "Alright, then. If you say so.. Let's get enough sleep tonight, and I'll start walking you over to Del Valle's Cave."

"Okay~!"

~x~

It was time for Ed to say goodbye to the city she knew well due to her job as a Gym Leader. Carrying a backpack from her Gym-like house, she held Altaria and Farfetch'd as her partners and appeared outside in front of the two girls that were eager to set off even farther into this adventure.

"Do you guys need anything from the PokeMart before we leave?" Ed put her hands on her hips, "We can't be stuck in a rut later on, you know."

"A PokeMart?"

"..." Ed was stupefied, "You mean.. You don't know about the PokeMart?"

"Not really.. I only learned how to catch Pokemon when my Aunt was playing Pokemon games on the DS." Lecksi admitted, a little embarrassed at what she just told the adult. "Why?"

"A PokeMart is supposed to help you restock on the items you'll need whenever you're going on your Pokemon Adventure. They help heal your Pokemon after battles, you know."

"Ohhh. So _that's _where they come from!"

'_And you're aiming for the Champion's spot?_' Ed inwardly groaned, making sure to introduce all the features of Pokemon to the girls as they walked by. It was frustrating that well. '_Well.. It can't be helped. However, I've seen children _younger _than them play the game.._'

"Is something wrong, Miss?" Lylli interrupted her thoughts and tugged on her dress. "You were going to take us to the cave, weren't you?"

"Oh—I was going to take you to the _PokeMart _before we start making ground. However, I will gladly follow you until you reach the end of your journey."

"You already said that.."

"I know. I'm just reminding you guys." Ed grinned, "Cheer up. Let's get going to that PokeMart across the street."

~x~

It didn't take long for the group to get there. Ed was explaining to them about how Pokemon and trainers usually got along and became stronger because of how they were treated. At some point, she even got to talking about the different types to them, and how a Pokedex should be filled up completely. She couldn't forget to note the fact that just _seeing _the Pokemon helps complete the Pokedex.

When they arrived, they didn't believe how small and.. _blue _the Pokemart was! It was covered by a nice pastel roof, and there were shelves around the stores with books about Pokemon and Potions galore. Even Pokeballs were surrounding the area as far as the eyes could see.

"_I'll take these potions then._"

The three turned to find a boy purchasing some goods with a Pokemon that was like a pink blob to him. It had flowers surrounding it, and it's red eyes were peeking at the children and guardian that had just walked in. Surely it could have been nice; It didn't attack or hiss or do anything except blow out a bit of smoke from it's body.

"Here you go, sir!" The store clerk put the bag into his hands, taking the money from him. "Have a nice day!"

"You, too." A smile. His eyes averted to the ones that had just entered the store, so he didn't hesitate to turn around and get a good look at them before leaving. "Well, if it isn't the Cardinal Gym Leader?"

"Oh, I wouldn't have guessed who you were if you didn't talk sooner or later." Ed chuckled, "Are you buying more supplies?"

"For the Pokemon at the daycare, yes." His smile grew a bit, leaving a chuckle to erupt from his throat. "Who are these little kids?"

Lecksi and Lylli were too busy examining him to even _respond _to the question. Some of his jet black hair covered his right eye, and he wore glasses that let a shaded brown color show whenever he looked at anyone. He was pretty pale, but not too pale like a vampire, and was wearing casual clothing such as a shirt and jeans.

"These are some of Jen's relatives." Ed walked in front of the boy, nodding to herself. "Alecksus, Lylli; This is Kogi. He takes care of the Daycare around the Routes here."

"Nice to meet you!" More happy atmosphere; Just what the kids wanted.

"Nice to meet you, too Mister Kogi!" Lylli leaped in the air once more for joy. "My name's Lylli!"

"And my name is Alecksus, but you can call me Lecksi." The girl then made a walk over to the Pink blob beside him. "What Pokemon is this?"

"Munna." Kogi slung the bag onto his shoulder and picked it up to cradle the Pokemon into his arms. "I'm raising it for a Trainer while they're gone. It won't be long before the poor thing evolves into Munsharna."

"Munsharna..." This kept Lylli pondering on her own. She was still new to seeing all the Pokemon around her, so it would have to take some time before she learned how to pronounce names. "I see!"

"Well, if you will excuse me Ed." A bow came from the boy, "I must be off onto the routes again. Will you drop by before you leave? If so, I can only hope that you will follow this request of mine."

"A request, huh?" Ed waved her hand in the air, "Sure, Sure. Just give me some time."

"Alright. I'll see you all later, then." He chuckled, walking with his "groceries" and Munna outside the store to wherever his destination needed to be at.

* * *

**_It'd be nice for someone to point out some new words for me to use. I'm not used to writing about anyone younger than a teenage age. In fact, I've even forgotten what most 8 year olds do to express themselves._**

**_UGHHHHH. wouldn't let me post any chapters, so it took awhile. I apologize. ;;_**

**_Well, here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait!_**

**_Pokemon (C) GameFreak_**


	13. Author's Announcement

A Message to all...

I'm sorry that I haven't been updating recently. I've been quite tired, my inspiration has been shot, and I haven't been typing that much when it comes to working on many of my Fanfiction. So this is just a quick announcement.

I won't be working on anything big other than a story by the name of **Counter Revolution **from here on out.

It's a USUK story [Axis Powers Hetalia, for those who don't know] that my friend and I are working on together. We will post it on a separate account, but for now... I can't focus on Blackbullet or any of the other stories.

In Short, the only 4 I'm Concentrating on right now are: **Blackbullet, Links to Fantasy, Yasogami Busters! & Pokemon: Friends Reunited**

For some reason, I can't seem to stick with chaptered stories... But because I'm collaborating with Counter Revolution, I have no reason to drop it.

Most of my stories will be One Shots. I... I don't know why. I can't write that much anymore; It's as if my will won't allow it.

I'm sorry for the inconvienence. Forgive me! w;;


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

As the girls continued there walk out the store, looked to the girls and nodded to them. They were confused by this, because it wasn't just nod for _anything_. The nod came at a really random time.

"So.. You knew that guy?" Lylli questioned once more.

"Yes, indeed." She nodded, "I guess you haven't heard much about it, considering it's more in the fields. However, there's a Day Care that Kogi and someone else owns. They can help raise your Pokemon if you need to leave them somewhere for awhile."

"Really? Cool!" Lecksi looked at her Pokeballs, grinning. "Maybe one day, I'll leave one there!"

"It's perfect when you don't have any more room to train another Pokemon." Ed clapped her hands together, "But, enough of that. Let's get you through Cardinal City to that cave I was talking about."

"Okay." Lecksi took a step forward, not even realizing that she hit her foot on something and tripped over. "Ack!"

"Are you okay?" Ed asked her, noticing a Pink balloon like Pokemon appear from the grass with puffed cheeks. "..!"

"What is that thing..?" Lylli took out the Pokedex, reading the information given.

"_Jigglypuff: The Balloon Pokemon; When it wavers it's big, round eyes, it begins to sing a lullaby that makes everyone drowsy._"

"Oh yeah! This one's mine." Ed brought up a Pokeball, tossing it out into the field. "Go, Swablu!"

"You're going to catch a Normal Type?" Lecksi got onto her knees, watching the Jigglypuff grow with anger.

"It may be a Normal Type, but it's as cute as can be and plenty useful." Ed pointed at it, "Go, Swablu! Use your infamous Peck attack!"

And there went Swablu, hopping a bit to take it's steps before releasing it's wings and going after the pink puffball. Swablu's eyes narrowed, but that didn't intimidate the Jigglypuff a single bit. In fact, the Jigglypuff was planning on relenting. It dashed as fast as it could towards the Swablu, and used it's little hand to try to smack it.

"That's just like what Treecko had!" Lecksi blinked, staring at the little Jigglypuff begin to smack the Swablu around to back it up.

"It's using Pound, huh?" Ed took out the previous Pokeball and brought out her second one, "Fine, then. Swablu return!" Placing it back to where she kept her Pokeballs, "Now, let's go Farfetch'd!"

The Jigglypuff was puzzled, in fact it backed up when it saw the bird holding the leek under it's wing. Of course, Farfetch'd was quite pleased with the Pink Pokemon that became terrified.

"Let's do this, Farfetch'd! Give it a taste of your Fury Attack!"

And so the brown bird did, it's image turning into several different illusions as it began to peck at the Jigglypuff. The poor thing was already fleeing from the strong pecks that were coming it's way, but Farfetch'd wasn't going to give in. He was still following the poor puffball until it came to a point where it couldn't run anymore.

"Farfetch'd! Give it one more peck attack!" Ed commanded, noticing the bird fly directly to the Jigglypuff to knock it off balance and onto it's back from all the damage it had taken from the flying Pokemon. Ed clapped her hands, digging into one of her pockets and pulling out a Pokeball to make notice to everyone around her that this Jigglypuff was now hers!

"Pokeball, do your stuff!" She shouted out, the ball automatically being targeted at the Pokemon that was fainting. The girls were just watching Ed; They were analyzing every single move that she made when the battle had first started. This was to be expected of a Gym Leader after all! However, it looked like Ed was using different tactics to get new Pokemon; She didn't do the regular attack and catch, but she had Farfetch'd towering over it to stop it from escaping!

And there went the spherical ball, smacking the Jigglypuff and using the red light to suck it up in that same ball. It fell to the floor, rolling around before it started shaking. Ed knew that there was a possibility for it to get out of the ball, even if it was as weak as it is now. However, she wanted that Jigglypuff more than anything else in the world, so she wished for it to stay in there and become her partner.

..And a ping noise was made, in which Ed was quite pleased with her success. She picked up the Pokeball and lightly kissed it. "Thank you for joining me, Disabled.."

"..Disabled?" Lylli was curious. Why was she calling it 'Disabled?' Wasn't it, 'Jigglypuff?'

"It's nothing." She returned Farfetch'd and placed them both on her Pokeball carrier. "The Cave is not that far from here now that I think about it. Actually, it's coming up within a few steps."

"Then, let's go!" Lecksi ran in front, dashing ahead of all of them _despite _the fact that she was the one who tripped over everything in the first place.

"...Is she always like this?" Ed sighed, walking and questioning Lylli.

"Yep! She's my sister, after all!"

* * *

**_Read the 14th Chapter, and then you'll understand why the next one's longer than this one :'D._**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It had only been an hour or so, and the girls were already trudging their feet away from the store. The day was actually pretty nice, and it didn't feel like a dreary day like it had from the start. They were all wondering about the weather patterns, checking up on Ed's cell phone that she carried along with her to learn about the weather so far.

...It didn't seem like there was a specific order, so Ed heaved a sigh and put it back into her pocket before looking back at the map of Del Valle.

She was pointing to a specific point onto her map, stopping in her tracks while reading over it with the chocolate-colored eyes of hers. She made a few noises, tapped her foot, and then looked back to the girls who were eager to know what the hell she was humming about. Rolling up the map and placing it into her bag that she carried alongside her, Ed clapped her hands together and then put them on her hips.

"Well, the place we're coming up to is known as the Cardinal Cave." She laughed a little, watching their eyes gleam with eagerness. "If you must know, we're going to Vancouver, Canada next. You get your second badge there, and it might be nice for you to train in Cold temperatures with that Treecko of yours."

"Eh? Is Canada always cold?" Lylli wouldn't have known. Living in Texas was so goddamn boring! If it's cold, there would be snow. Usually. She was kind of sick of being in Texas heat anyways. Going anywhere with a different climate would be nice for her... She could learn that the world wasn't always just one sort of temperature anyways.

"Somewhat, but there are times that it gets hot too." Ed placed a finger on her forehead, poking it lightly in a teasing sort of way. "Do you guys have warm clothes? I hope you didn't expect to be out in just a skirt and shorts or something..."

"No way! Not at all!" Lecksi shook her head, knowing for a fact that she had clothing packed for all suitable times of the day. She looked back to Lylli, who nodded to her in approval about the clothes. Great. They could just continue on without having any troubles outside of it.

"Good." She chuckled, grabbing both of their hands and walking along a trail they had found just a few seconds ago. Ed knew this trail; This was the trail that lead to that Cardinal Cave she was just talking about. It would be cold, and dark... Maybe damp, but she knew she had to get the children out of there safely. What if she met their parents after all of this, and had to say something like 'Oh, sorry. Your children got freaking Pneumonia while on this trip.'

...Oh geez. That was a bad idea. She shook it out of her head in distress.

"We're almost there." She told them, noticing trees starting to surround them throughout the walkway. She had already been here a couple of times, she knew for a fact. Ever since she came to Del Valle, she could never forget this place because of all the plant life that surrounded it. Sometimes, she wanted to come here on her own and work on the artwork that she had in store. That wasn't the point right then and there, she just had to get them through the cave.

And there they were, in front of a cave that seemed to have glowing stalagmites protruding from the land's rock itself. Yes, this was different... Even in this type of weather, look at the season! It was Fall wasn't it? Spring? Either way, the stalagmites would have melted by now... The weather was surely something they had to check up on.

"Oh, is that it?" Lecksi ceased her movements, watching the cave emit an aura of blue light and smoke from the inside and out. She was amazed—Was this one of the very unique things she got to see on this adventure? Nevertheless, she took off towards the cave and ditched her sibling and the Gym Leader for her own instincts.

"L-Lecksi, wait! It's dangerous!" Lylli cried out, watching the girl disappear into the darkness. She didn't know exactly what to do... She just held her head and rattled it around because of how fast things happened. Okay, okay. She had to calm down! She had to go after her sister and save her; That was the very first priority for the small girl.

"...I'm counting on you, Charmander." Pulling out the Pokeball, she ran towards the cave as well, leaving Ed with her eyes widened in a frozen position.

"No, don't-!" Ed couldn't catch her—she couldn't _grab _her. Dammit! Could the day get any worse? She knew for a fact that the cave wasn't a safe place... Why didn't she go ahead so quickly? They were _eight-year-olds_! She should've known their common sense wasn't that fully developed yet!

"Ugh.. What have I gotten myself into..?" Ed launched the Pokeball she pulled out into the air, letting it extend and release the energy from inside. "Swablu! Let's do this, and do it right!"

The fluffed up bird flew around in circles, looking directly at Ed before looking at the cave in worry. It had been in there before, she remembered...

"_Yep.. We're going in here again, Swablu. Just like we did when I was saving you that one time with Fia..._"

…

Cape Cardinal—Also known as the Cardinal Cave—was pitch black from the inside. There was Lylli, her Charmander using it's tail to light up the place so she could walk around on her own. When she had first came in, she was already attacked by some sort of Pokemon... God, what was wrong with her? Now she was thinking that charging into the cave was a bad idea...

"K-Keep going, Charmander..." Even with the long-sleeve she was wearing at the time, it was difficult getting used to the new cold. She wondered how bad it got during the Winter-time... "We need to find Lecksi! N-Not to mention, Miss Edward might be worried about us. We have to get out of here soon.."

The Pokemon agreed, using it's stubby legs to walk along the land. Well, she was glad it wasn't fully frozen over with the ice, because it'd be hard for the poor thing to walk through the ice on it's own. She sighed, pulling out her other Pokeball and tossing it out to the darkness.

"N-Natu! I'll need your help here, too~!" She cried out, noticing the small bird automatically freak out as soon as it came. She didn't know what was going on.. Why was it flailing about?

"W-What's wrong, little guy? Did something spook you?" She asked it, feeling the floor rustle and rumble between her feet. This wasn't an earthquake, but something-

"_Char!_" Something hit Charmander right in the chest, knocking it to the ground and making it tumble over in numerous rolls. It was directly hit? It barely went in front of her, and it got attacked! That was probably why her Natu was freaking out in the front...

"No, Charmander!" She cried out, holding it close to her while she saw something floating her way. A rock? It was a rock? Was it a stone? She didn't exactly know, but it had eyes and arms and it didn't look like it was amused by them coming into the cave. She gasped, noticing it flying towards them once more.

"N-Natu! _Save us!_" She screamed, "_Night Shade!_"

Before the poor bird could use it, it was tackled to the ground by an amazing force from the Pokemon. Lylli gasped, her eyes widening as she noticed it fallen to the ground in an unconscious state. She felt like crying; Was she going down next? She had to protect her Charmander.. She just _had _to! She clutched the poor thing in her arms, noticing it's head nuzzling her as if it were trying to signal a final goodbye.

..Until she heard a hissing noise coming from another direction.

"_Liepard, Night Slash!_"

And there it went, the flame on Charmander's tail flashing light to the Pokemon that appeared before them. It was purple—having yellow spots across it's back and the remarkable color covering it's chest and legs. It almost looked like it was wearing mascara across it's green eyes with the pink color around it. Just _what _was this majestic creature..?

The other Pokemon crashed into the wall, making the stalactites and boulders begin to roll down towards them. A 'tch' noise came from the other side, and the 'Liepard' leaped into the air to whip it's tail around for yet _another _dose of the move 'Night Slash.'

"_Treecko! Absorb!_"

Now _that _was a voice that Lylli recognized without a problem. Lecksi must have found her with whoever sent that Pokemon out to save her, but this wasn't the time. With all of her might, Lylli picked up Charmander and ran after Natu, getting away from the Boulders that were crumbling before them. It wasn't a problem with that the big cat Pokemon couldn't handle; It's own tail had smashed most of the rocks out of the way before anything else could happen. Thank goodness...

"...Are you alright?" Walking in front of her was a person who lit up a lantern, her face and body shaded by a black cloak. She held out a hand to Lylli, kneeling down but even then her face wasn't shown. "You should be more careful..."

"Y-Yeah.. Thank you, um..." She took the hand and shook it, looking back at her Pokemon that seemed to be _exhausted_. She could tell by the voice that it was a female. Just like her.

"Lylli! There you are, I was so worried!" Lecksi ran up to her, hugging her tightly as the Treecko and the Liepard walked up to them all. "I was so scared, too.. After I ran away from you guys, I got ambushed by Geodudes!"

"..Geo_what_?" She asked, unsure of what Alecksus was talking about.

"The Pokemon that just attacked you! Geodude!" She trembled, "Come on, Lylli.. We need to find Miss Edward... I-It's cold, and I don't wanna be in here forever.."

"Miss...Edward..?" The cloaked female questioned, returning Liepard back to the ball. "The.. Gym Leader of Del Valle?"

"Yeah! Do you know her?"

"A-Ah.. Well..."

"_There you both are!_" There was Edward, running towards them with Swablu on her arm. She was panting—all her breath had been taken away when she was running after the girls. Oh, how troublesome. Though, she was pleased to know that they were alright! The Pokemon, however...

"Miss Edward!" Lecksi cried out.

"That wasn't a smart move, you could have gotten hurt!" Ed scolded, picking her up and holding her close. "Geez.. You both are so small, but too easy to worry about.."

"If it weren't for that person, we would've been in trouble!" Lylli pointed to the female, who's face was still hidden beneath the Shadows.

"..." Ed stayed quiet, and her eyes widened. Placing Lecksi down on the ground, her mouth tugged a little smirk, but it simply faded away. "...Thank you."

"Mhm." The female nodded, turning around and letting their back face them again. "If you'll excuse me.. The exit to the cave should be around here..."

"Are you leaving the cave, too?" Lylli asked her, walking slightly closer to her.

"...Not yet. I must examine this cave." She muttered, pulling out what seemed like a book from her cloak and a pen. "There are some things I must learn on my own, and for that I will have to stay here for awhile."

Ed sighed. She knew this girl. She knew this girl, but she couldn't say anything about it. Turning away from the female, she groaned and muttered to herself.

"_**Sometimes, you should learn to be a kid...**_"

* * *

**_Thank you for the reviews everyone! I had to revamp the story a little bit, but please bear with me. I want to make it longer than the previous chapters! It will be set in the Fall. The weather is becoming drastic, and.. That's about it! _**

**_Thanks again, everyone~_**


End file.
